Don and Jess: Personal Foul
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time to deal with the phone call between Danny and Lindsay. Have no fear Don and Jess are in it. FA DL fixing.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Wow this is great. Being on vacation seems to be making the stories flow so much easier.(Even though she was back when she finished it) Anyway, this is going to start after Lindsay's phone call with Danny. Hehe, yeah that's all I'm giving you. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I may have just lost a couple hundred brain cells watching Will and Grace but I still know I'm not typing it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Lindsay hung up her phone and stood looking at it for a moment, thinking. Nodding to herself, she dialed another number and held the phone up to her ear.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess reached for her ringing cell on her nightstand without taking her eyes off her book. After missing it the third time, Don laughed and reached over her, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Jess said.

Don smiled. "No problem. Now answer."

"Angell."

"Jess it's Lindsay."

Jess put her book down and sat straight up. This got Don's attention.

"What's up Linds?"

"I have a problem."

"Problem?"

Don motioned for Jess to put her phone on speaker.

"Linds, do you mind if I put it on speaker? Don wants to hear too."

Lindsay laughed slightly. "Yeah go ahead before the curiosity kills him."

Jess laughed too and switched her phone to speaker. "Ok go ahead Lindsay."

"I just got a call from Danny."

"What did he say?" Don asked.

Lindsay went over the conversation with Don and Jess.

"Are you going to go over?" Jess asked.

"That's why I called you guys. I don't know what to do."

Jess looked at Don who had his arms crossed.

"Do you want to go Lindsay?" Don asked. "Wait no, let me re-word that. Do you trust him enough to go over?"

Lindsay sighed. "I...he's trying really hard and it wouldn't hurt to go talk."

"If you trust him enough and you believe he means what he says then go for it Linds." Don said.

"And if anything goes wrong or you need someone to talk to after, my phone is on all night." Jess said.

"Thanks, you guys. I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck Linds." Jess said before hanging up. She looked at Don. "What do you think?"

"He better mean every word he says." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Lindsay took a deep breath as she stood in front of Danny's door. She couldn't bring herself to knock so she pulled out her phone and called him.

"Messer."

"I'm outside your door."

Not even a second later the door opened and Danny was in front of Lindsay. They both hung up their phones.

"You came." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah I came."

Danny stood aside. "Come on in."

Lindsay paused for a second before walking through the door. The place hadn't changed since she was last there. It seemed like forever even though it really hadn't been that long.

"You said you understand." Lindsay said.

Danny nodded. "I do."

Lindsay crossed her arms. "Why?"

Danny didn't have to ask what she meant. He knew.

"I wish I could say it was because I was trying to feel better but that was only what I told myself so I wouldn't feel guilty." Danny said.

Lindsay shifted slightly. "Did it work?"

Danny shook his head. "Not even for a second. Lindsay you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I feel sick every time I think about what I did to you and what I put you through."

Lindsay looked at Danny for the first time since she stepped into his apartment. "You really want to fix things?"

Danny stepped up to Lindsay and framed her face with his hands.

"I want you back. You are my world Lindsay Monroe and I will never let you go again."

With that said, Danny sealed his promise with a kiss.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don and Jess stood with Stella and Mac the next day in the lab as they watched Danny and Lindsay talk and laugh as they worked.

"Looks like things are back to normal." Stella said.

"I guess he meant what he said." Jess said.

Don nodded. "I guess he did. Think we should still be worried?"

Mac shook his head. "I don't think Danny will risk losing her again."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So you know at the beginning of this how I said being on vacation was making the stories flow? Well I get home and BOOM gone goes the flow. But now it's finished and I'm on to the next one. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

LOOKIE! I'm BACK. AGAIN! I had too much caffeine!!!!! COCA COLA AND YOU TUBE LEADS FOR A HYPER SARAH!!!! Okay, I'm good, I'm good. Yes, she started this while she was on vacay and finished it here. And we were up 'til 3 last night and she was asking me random questions about birthday cake. And so you people know why, my 14th b-day is on the 22nd. I'd like it if I got a birthday message or at least 10 reviews on my newest story(ies) I'll be super happy!! :-P HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! Next week. Have fun you guys!

LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
